


Let's Talk

by beadsnlace



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, McHart, just some fun smuttiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beadsnlace/pseuds/beadsnlace
Summary: *le sigh*.........since the co-authors of the fic that has sucked me down the rabbit hole....again...have left us with a HUGE cliff that we have all toppled over.......here is a little smutty fic to hopefully try to tide us over....This starts right after Diane pushed Kurt down on the bed and then jumped on him...TGW: S7/E19: LandingMy take on what happened that morning...





	1. Chapter 1

oooooooooo00000000000000000oooooooooooooo

"Will you review the contracts?" Kurt asked Diane. His head resting on her outstretched arm, his right hand caressing hers as it rested on his chest.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, rolling over his onto chest and kissing him again.

As she rolled over he wrapped his left arm around her and rolled them over until he was above her on the bed. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was kissing him like he was the air she needed to breathe. Her lips soft on his and her tongue, her wicked tongue teasing and...damn, he just loved it when she kissed him like that.

His right hand deftly unbuckled her belt and tugged it loose, he tossed it aside and started unbuttoning her blouse. While it was very pretty and he liked it, he also really wanted to take it off of her. It was buttoned up to her neck and all he could think was that he really wished that it didn't have quite so many buttons, but then, having all of those buttons just made it so much more satisfying when they were finally undone. After all of the buttons were loose he pushed the material aside and trailed a line of kisses down her neck and across her shoulder, he was definitely going to make sure they would need more than just 20 minutes.

"Oh god" she sighed softly. Loving the feel of his lips and tongue on her skin. Running her hands up his chest she made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, slipping her hands inside and digging her fingers in to his chest. Leaning up to nip at the side of his neck, knowing it drove him crazy when she did that.

Her teeth on his neck caused him to moan softly in appreciation, **Damn, I just love a smart woman** he thought to himself. She certainly knows how to get to him.

Catching her right hand in his, he placed a kiss on her wrist as he unbuttoned the cuff of her sleeve, her fingers curling against his cheek and slipping into his hair, trying to pull him in so she could kiss him again. A soft noise of complaint as he pulled away from her and sat up, straddling her hips and looking down at her as he unbuttoned the cuff of her other sleeve.

As she looked up at him he leaned back a little, running his hand down her legs and slipping her shoes off, tossing them on the floor. Sliding further down her body he reached behind her and unzipped her skirt, slowly pulling it past her hips and down her legs, it landed on the floor next to her shoes. The rather self satisfied smirk on his face causing her to laugh softly, he did know how to get what he wanted. Especially when it came to her clothes, which most of the time ended up with the floor wearing them more than she did...

As she propped herself up on her elbows he slid her blouse over her shoulders and down her arms, pulling it free as she sat up farther, gripping his shoulders for balance. Tangling his hand in her hair he crushed his lips to hers, his tongue sliding over her lower lip, and when she parted her lips beneath his he took full advantage, melding his lips and tongue to hers, the kiss warm and wet, bringing a soft moan from her throat.

As she tried to pull his shirt off, he pressed her back down on the bed, catching one of her hands and pinning it above her head. "Kurt, I...um..." his lips on hers silencing her. His hand caressed up her side and over her breast causing her breath to catch a little as his fingers slowly traced over the lace pattern of her bra. Damn, nevermind, he can do whatever he wants for as long as he wants, as long as he keeps touching her like that and kissing her like he needs nothing else in the world but her. Because she loves his hands on her body and his lips on hers and she certainly has no desire to stop him, because right now she needs nothing else in the world but him.

Wriggling her hand free from his she ran her fingers thru his hair before slipping them under the collar of his shirt and trailing small light scratches across his shoulders. Sliding her hands across his chest she pushed him away from herself a little, tugging at his shirt again. "Shirt. Off. Now" Her words laced with passion and more than just a little longing. Because she really wants his bare skin against hers, craves his bare skin against hers.

"Yes, Ma'am" he murmured against her lips, sitting up enough that she could finally pull his shirt off. She reached for his jeans, wanting those off also. "I'll get it" catching her hand and placing a kiss on her fingers, before standing up only long enough to remove the rest of his clothes before joining her back in the bed. Her smile just brilliant as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back to her, pressing another soft lingering kiss on his lips.

Sliding his hand underneath her he unclasped her bra and then gently pulled her arms from around his neck, pulling the lacy thing free from her arms and tossing it on the floor on top of her skirt. Trailing soft wet kisses along her neck and shoulder he ran his fingers softly over her breast, teasing and caressing, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

Her fingers trembled slightly as she ran them over his shoulders and arms, leaving soft scratches on his skin. Leaning up a little she sank her teeth into his shoulder, biting just enough to cause to an appreciative groan from him. Damn, he really did like it when she used her teeth.

Wrapping her hands around the back of his neck to hold him still she captured his lips with her own, the kiss soft and warm, her tongue teasing with his, her teeth nipping softly. His wicked wicked fingers tracing sinful little touches over her skin causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"Diane," he murmured, "honey." running his thumb softly over her lower lip.

Looking up at him, she caught the pad of his thumb in her teeth, biting down softly. Her eyes dark with passion and her breaths coming shallow and fast. "hmm...what?" she asked.

Nipping and teasing on her neck below her ear, he slid his hand slowly down her body, caressing across her belly before he slid his fingers oh so very slowly across the lace of her panties before slipping inside to touch her, running his fingers slowly over her before slipping inside, her hips rising up against his hand. Her fingernails digging into his shoulders as she held onto him, giving in to him, because there was simply nothing else that she could do...he worked magic and she simply could not resist him.

Smiling to himself as she bit her lower lip in an unsuccessful attempt to stop the soft moan that she just could not suppress any longer. "Oh god, Kurt. Please, don't stop"...her words a soft sigh against his skin.

His fingers still touching and caressing, he leaned down again, "Honey, you're going to be very late for work!" he murmured in her ear.


	2. You're going to be very late

On with it then

oooooooooo00000000000000000oooooooooooooo

 

"Honey, you're going to be very late for work!" As his words finally penetrate the passion fueled haze she finds herself in she pushes against him half heartedly, she really can't be late this morning! And then his fingers are right THERE on THAT spot and she no longer cares about work. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck and shoulders, her lips and tongue on his, wanton and demanding, her hips moving against his hand as he brings her right to the edge...and just when she thinks he's going to push her off...nothing...his hand is gone, his fingers now sliding softly over her hip and down her thigh.

She gasps as she breaks the kiss "Kurt! Dammit...I was so close..."

He nips at her lower lip, "I know honey, I'm not done with you yet." murmuring against her lips as his hand slowly eases her panties over her hips and down her legs until they also join the rest of her clothing on the floor. Settling himself between her legs he decides to tease her just a little longer, not quite inside her yet, slowly moving against her. Trailing soft kisses along her neck until he reaches her lips again, his tongue sliding against hers as he finally sinks deeply into her, holding himself still as he feels her wrap her legs tight against him.

She has both hands tangled in his hair, soft whimpering noises coming from her lips as she kisses him. She moves her hips against his, hissing against his neck as he finally starts to move inside her, slowly, deeply...driving her right up to the edge again...*God, he just feels so good...*

Sliding his hand over her left thigh he pulls her leg up just a little higher on his hip, sinking into her just a little deeper and suddenly she's there. Her head thrashes against the pillow for a few seconds before she leans up and sinks her teeth in his shoulder, muffling her scream against his skin as she comes. Her body convulsing under his, around him, pushes him over the edge also, her name a hoarse cry muffled against her neck.

Propping himself up on his elbows to avoid crushing her he captures her lips again, parting them with his own, his tongue teasing with hers. Softly breaking the kiss, she runs her hands over his shoulders, her fingers leaving a trail of soft fire in their wake. "oh my god" she whispers over and over, trying hard and failing to catch her breath as he runs a hand up her side and over her breast. His fingers teasing across her nipple again causing the muscles in her pelvis to clench in pleasure and he groans against her ear as she tightens around him again.

"Damn, you are amazing" he murmurs, their breathing finally slowing. As he tries to pull away from her she tightens her legs around his thighs, holding him in place. "Not just yet" she whispers against his lips, "I love feeling you inside me.." He captures her sigh in another deep kiss.

The sound of her cell phone ringing and rattling against the side table disturbs the web of peace and love they've woven around themselves. It goes to voicemail before either one of them can react. As it rings a second time Kurt looks at Diane with a bemused smile, giving her a quick nip on her neck before finally untangling himself from her and leaving the bed to retrieve her phone.

Swiping the phone open he sets it to speaker mode and answers the call "Kurt McVeigh". His voice slightly raw and husky, and Diane claps her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter, knowing from the ring tone that it is her assistant Lisa calling.

"Mr McVeigh, good morning" Lisa answers after a brief pause. "I was looking for Ms Lockhart, is she available or should I rearrange her morning?" Her tone very professional and Diane can no longer contain her laughter, causing Kurt to smirk back at her as her laughter rings out.

"That would be a good idea, Lisa. It may be a couple more hours before she's able to come in." Kurt replies, trying to stifle his own laughter at this point.

"Consider it done!" Lisa replies and they can hear more than just a small amount of humor in her voice.

"Thank you Lisa!" Diane says before giving way to laughter again.

"My pleasure ma'am, have a nice morning." she replies. Her own laughter evident as she disconnects that call.

"It's definitely going to be a nice morning." Kurt states as he mutes Diane's phone and tosses it back on the table. Crossing back to the bed he pulls the sheet up over their heads as he pulls Diane under it. Before she can crawl on top of him he pins her down and runs his fingers over her side where she's ticklish. "No. no no!" she shrieks with laughter, trying to push his hand away.

"Yes" he murmurs just before crushing his lips to hers, his hands trailing over her body again.

And it is several hours before Diane does finally go to work.

ooooooooooooooo000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Humming to herself as she exits the elevator and crosses the lobby towards her office, she sees Lisa watching as she approaches. Lisa has a stellar poker face and gives nothing away as she hands Diane several messages. As Diane looks thru the slips of paper she brushes a lock of hair out of her eye and Lisa's keen gaze catches the rather obvious hickey below Diane's ear. *Looks like you missed one* she smirks to herself. Opening the top drawer of her desk she retrieves a small object and follows Diane into her office. Stopping in front of the desk she waits for Diane to look up.

"Lisa? Another message?" Diane asks.

Shaking her head "No, but you might want this. You have a..." trying to hand Diane the small bottle of concealer and motioning to her neck. At Diane's confused look she finally looses it. Quickly stifling her laughter, "you have a...uh..." clearing her throat a little... "you have a hickey on your neck. Below your ear. I thought you might want to cover it up." again offering the small bottle to Diane.

"Oh my god!" feeling the blush starting on her cheeks Diane jumps up from her desk, snatching the bottle from Lisa and steps into the adjoining bathroom and slams the door shut. She can hear Lisa's uncontrolled laughter as she looks in the mirror.

Several minutes later Diane steps over to Lisa's desk, a slight blush still gracing her cheeks. "Lisa, thank you" she says as she sets the bottle down near Lisa's hand. "I owe you lunch!"

"You're very welcome Diane. I'll take you up on that!" giggling as she watches her boss walk back to her office. As Diane takes her seat at her desk she catches Lisa's eye and gives her a quick wink, smiling as Lisa dissolves into laughter again.


End file.
